


Hello Miss Allers

by MissMokushiroku



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Gen, Humor, Mass Effect Kink Meme, No Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-25
Updated: 2012-09-25
Packaged: 2017-11-15 00:59:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/521393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMokushiroku/pseuds/MissMokushiroku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Turians send the creepiest fanmail.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hello Miss Allers

_FROM: Kalven, Trentus (dafan@32.tayseri.citadel.civ)_  
 _TO: Allers, Diana (dallers@battlespace.ann.alliance.prs)_

SUBJ: Hello Miss Allers

First I would like to say that I am a fan of your show, “BATTLESPACE” on Alliance news Network. I started watching three years ago and my life has not been the same since. I did not think that any human could possess both such beauty and such military knowl

_[MESSAGE DELETED]_

* * *

 

_FROM: Alvis, Nekran (nekran_alvis@2newretus.invictus.hierarchy.civ)_  
 _TO: Allers, Diana (dallers@battlespace.ann.alliance.prs)_

SUBJ: Hello Miss Allers

I love you Diana. When I first set my eyes upon your marvelous figure I knew that we were destined to be together. Hearing your analysis of the situation on Garvug only served to intensify my passion for you. Will you marry me, Diana? My family says I'm craz

_[MESSAGE DELETED]_

* * *

 

_FROM: Hanel, General Rorvik (hanel_rorvik@activeduty.palaven.hierarchy.mil)_  
 _TO: Allers, Diana (dallers@battlespace.ann.alliance.prs)_  
 _ATTACHMENT: “Sheila's Dirty Little Secret 14: Xenophilic Fantasies 3: Turian On Human Gangbang.holo”_

SUBJ: Hello Miss Allers

Im comin for you Diana. When we meet i'm going to rip that sexy dress of your hot bod and pleasure you like only a turian ca

_[MESSAGE DELETED]_


End file.
